


One thing I miss

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends, Freewriting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Quarantine, lockdown - Freeform, no SBurb AU, they are both 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave and John live in the city and they live under lock down, it make's John a bit crazy and frustrated. Dave suggests a few things they can do together.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 16





	One thing I miss

Dave's laying down on the couch his boyfriend's resting his head down on his lap.

Dave's just playing some shit mobile game when at random his boyfriend starts groaning and yells,

"I miss those Pokemon pop-tarts!"

"What?" Dave laughs.

"They weren't even that good! I just loved how the texture was! The sprinkles were so good and the colors were so weird!" John gestures rapid random gestures as he talks and explains, "I loved them so much! They were like such a staple of my childhood and we need to like... make a petition or something to get them back on shelves!"

"Well... good luck with that." Dave replies.

"I mean _after_ all the stuff going on is over!" John groans, "I just miss being younger I think."

"Who doesn't?" Dave then points out, "and we're not even that old, man. We're both twenty-four."

John sighs and lets his arms fall down to the couch, "you're right..."

"Lock-down's just got you fucked up." Dave sighs and offers, "wanna fuck?"

John sigh and rolls his eyes, "I guess..."

They hardly do anything other than fuck.

Dave's no complain, but John thinks it's starting to get a little bit old.

John confesses, "I just wanna go on a date..."

Dave then nudges John to get up, "let's go on a drive then, go see if we can stand in line for a little and grab some food somewhere."

"Think anything is open right now?" John's not sure, the hours of work operation keeps changing and changing.

"Even if no place is open, we can go for a drive and just talk." Dave offers.

"I'd like that." John smiles.


End file.
